The Truth is Out There
by TheVoidWalker
Summary: After four years of being neither seen nor heard, Uzumaki Naruto is returned to Konoha. No one will give him answers, even when he finds himself with strange new abilities. Alone, Naruto sets out to find the truth about what he was, and what he has become
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Since this particular story came to me in the oddest of ways, I thought I would share this odd little story with you. Once, when I was about five, or six, I decided to randomly drop in on a good friend of mine who lived down the street. At five in the morning. I walk there, sit on the porch for awhile, wondering why I came out there in the first place. Then my parents rolled up, they must have noticed I was gone. For the longest time that is how I remembered it. Then, a few nights ago, I dream of that incident. Most realistic dream I've ever had. However, instead of my parents coming to get me, I look up, and see a really bright green light. Then I wake up. Seriously, I need to stop watching _The Twilight Zone_ and _The X-Files_.

* * *

The Truth is Out There

Prologue:

Abduction

* * *

A lively six-year old boy ran down the streets of the bustling village of Konoha with several masked ANBU in pursuit. Stealing the Hokage's outfit was not something to be taken lightly, unless of course you were the thief in question, in this case, Uzumaki Naruto. He ran, the ceremonial hat adorning his head, and the robe tucked under his arm, laughing hysterically. He checked behind him to see if how many of the ANBU were still bothering to chase him.

"Hah!" He exclaimed triumphantly, for he could no longer see any of his pursuers. His victory was short lived, however, when he was abruptly stopped by the leg of an ANBU in a wolf mask. He picked Naruto up by his jacket, and took the hat from his head.

"You are nothing but trouble…c'mon kid, you know people don't take well to this stuff…you can't just make our lives a little easier, and…oh, I don't know, steal something from an adult book store? So the Uchiha can deal with it?" The ANBU asked in a monotone, bored voice.

"Ero!" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger, and then continuing to laugh hysterically. The ANBU sighed, and set the bow down, after snatching the robe from his grip. He sent the young Naruto on his way to perpetrate whatever other acts of mischief the boy had planned.

"That kid…he's going to land himself in serious trouble, something I won't be able to get him out of…" The ANBU said to himself before setting off to the Hokage tower to deliver the outfit.

* * *

Later that night, after Naruto had finished his list of ill deeds for the day, he found himself running through the rain to get home. Outside his apartment were a few men. Naruto was experienced enough in his lot in life to know they were drunk, and to know exactly what they had planned. Still, he had to get in his home one way or another.

"Well…lookey heresh fellash… hic… If it isn't the fosh boy…" The biggest of them said. The others laughed. Naruto was sure they were pretty hammered. He hadn't bothered to think about the name they had given him, he had heard it before, and assumed it was given to him because of his uncanny ability to escape most bad situations, "Most" being the operative word.

"What do you want?" Naruto said.

"Little vegeansh maybe…" one of them said. Naruto was fairly certain something he had done that day had pissed these men off. He didn't want a beating. A Chu-nin was patrolling the area at the time, and happened to wander by. Naruto was silently thanking the gods.

"Well, what do we have here…little trouble tonight, boys?" The shinobi asked, calmly.

"No shir…just thought we'd pay little vishit to the demon boy …hic" The biggest one said again. The Chu-nin smiled.

"I think there's enough of him to go around…I have a personal vendetta with the damn thing…you remember them, fox? My parents?" Naruto was scarred now. He was visibly shaking.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…please, just leave me alone." He said.

"Well, you didn't leave us alone did you? No, you came here and razed this village to the ground… and you killed a lot of good people to do it…"

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto yelled in desperation.

"Oh c'mon… don't play dumb with us." The Chu-nin said.

"Yea… freakin Nine Tailsh thinksh it can fools ush." Another said. The only two understandable words were Nine Tails, and they hit home. Even Naruto, who was admittedly a little slow, was able to put the pieces together.

"As if you don't know damn well why everyone hates your guts, save those few idiots who haven't quite figured out that you are the damn demon."

"What are you saying…" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ah shut it, demon fox. I'm good and ready to kill you now." The Chu-nin said. The drunks were one on side, the Chu-nin on the other. Naruto could either take the beating for awhile, and hope to be rescued, or he could try to run for his life. All other thoughts were put aside for that moment save that basic urge to survive. Naruto ran.

* * *

Through the rain he ran as fast as he could, not bothering to look back. As the adrenaline died off, he fuel became his anger, and his grief. Without the need to survive in him, he was able to think back on why he was running in the first place. On what those men had said. He was able to slowly figure out that what those men were saying was not some false story to rile him up, it was, on some level true. People must see him as a demon, otherwise, why would they treat him so? Why did he suffer taunts, beatings, robberies, and generally cruelty, when other children had only to deal with their parents berating them for some small wrongdoing?

Naruto ran for as long as these thoughts swam in his mind, not bothering to notice where he was, or where he was going. The storm raging around him was pathetic compared to the one within him. When Naruto finally stopped running, he found himself alone, in the forest of Konoha. He sat down in a forest and cried, wondering why no one had ever told him what he was.

That night should have been a burden that Uzumaki Naruto would have to carry for the rest of his life, or at least, until someone told him the exact nature of his curse. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one sees the thing, Naruto would never have to remember the events that took place that night. He would remember nothing of the drunken men, or the Chu-nin, or of his realization that he was a demon in human form.

He would remember only one thing of that night. A memory so powerful, it could not be wiped. The only part of his dreadful night that Uzumaki Naruto would remember is looking up into the sky, asking the gods to take his soul. He would remember begging them to relieve him of all his pain, all of his sorrow, and to simply let him leave the cruel world he lived in. Uzumaki Naruto would remember a star that seemed to move, as if in response to his cries. The last thing Uzumaki Naruto would remember would be a bright green light and the sensation of weightlessness coming over him.

The only signs of him were his soaked clothes, left in the center of a circle. The dirt that formed its lines had turned white, like snow. No one would see Uzumaki Naruto for four years.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Before anyone gets on me for this, I'm using X-Files slogans for titles now and then. They fit. Anyway, as to where I've been, Staff infections are a BITCH. I was just visiting my family in Miami, and I caught that damn virus. I've been wasted on morphine and antibiotics. It sucked. Don't get it.

* * *

The Truth is Out There

Chapter 1

Deny Everything

* * *

The Third spent four years searching, in vain, for answers. He sent shinobi to any village that would accommodate them, and sent spies to the ones that wouldn't. However, Naruto had vanished off the face of the Earth. He had called Tsunade back to analyze the white circle. It was an acid she had never seen before. The Hokage was extremely close to giving up all hope of ever finding Uzumaki Naruto.

It was a complete and total shock when Kakashi burst into his office, screaming the Hokage had to come quick.

"Settle down and tell me what you want…" Sarutobi said.

"Hokage monument… Naruto…found him there…hospital…" Kakashi said, trying to catch his breath. As soon as it was clear he had no more to say, the Hokage rushed past him, knocking him over.

At the hospital, Naruto was lying, unconscious, in a bed. No one was attending to him. He looked pale and weak. His torso was covered in what looked to be old surgical incisions. They were healing. The Hokage was furious that not a single doctor was seeing to the boy.

"Why isn't someone doing tests or something?!" He yelled.

"But…sir…isn't that…you know…it?" One nurse said. The Hokage backhanded her.

"_It_ has a name. I suggest you learn it. Uzumaki Naruto. Now will someone please do something, or do I have to fire every last one of you?!" The Hokage said. A doctor quickly rushed into the room, various nurses with equipment in tow. As time wore on, the doctor began calling for other doctors. The Hokage was worried something might have happened. However, no codes were announced. There was no air of panic about the doctors. The each came and went, each one leaving with a puzzled and astonished look on their faces. Finally, the first doctor left Naruto's room.

"Well?" The Hokage said.

"I just don't know. This boy…by medical standards, he isn't even really…well, human."

"Watch what you say, doctor." The Hokage said curtly.

"I didn't mean that. Just take a look at the report. It makes no sense at all. I've had every doctor in the hospital give their opinion, and none of us know what to make of it."

"Is he going to die, is he sick…what?!" The Hokage asked.

"Hardly. I don't think there's a disease on this planet that could affect him. To be frank, apart from the fact that he could use a little sunlight, I've never seen anyone healthier. Hell, he goes beyond healthy. Look, I don't want to say anything because I honestly don't know what happened to this boy. Tsunade might be able to give you some answers, she might have seen something like this, but as far as I'm concerned, this is a wholly unique phenomenon."

"Stop dodging, and just tell me what you're seeing."

"Where to start? First off, the boy's muscular structure has been almost completely re-worked. Every single strand of tissue is interwoven, and I really want to know what exercises the kid has been doing to get this kind of mass at his age without any adverse affects. Then there are his organs…we made a few incisions to take a look on the inside after we saw the test results…he has a back up, a spare copy, of almost everything. He still only has one heart, but he's still anything but normal. His bone structure is…I don't know how to describe it. They are made of a mineral I've never seen."

"What about his chakra system?"

"Systems. He has four." The doctor said.

"What?!"

"I know, I know. Maybe when he wakes up he'll have some answers. Oh, one more thing, the previous incisions, we looked at them closely. Here's a picture." The doctor said, handing over a photograph. It depicted a magnified image of an incision on the chest. The edge of the cut was clearly visible, and was nearly flawless. "See anything strange about that?" The doctor asked.

"No… should I?" The Hokage asked.

"Compare it to this image of one of the incisions we made for exploratory surgery." The doctor said, handing over another photograph. In it, the cut was slightly jagged, as though there was some minor tearing. "See the difference now? That first incision, even though it's closing, still shows that whoever made that cut did so with unbelievably steady hands and damn fine tools. From what I know, there isn't any knife on the planet made well enough to do that. Chakra scalpels leave chakra burns, so that rules those out."

'Could this be Orochimaru…that twisted man seems the type to do such a thing…" The Hokage thought. "So he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine, at least in so far as I can tell. He should be up in a few hours."

Naruto awoke feeling groggy. His eyes were sensitive. He couldn't open them. He was only vaguely aware of the fact that there were others in the room.

"Naruto?" someone asked. He couldn't remember who the voice belonged to. He tried to open his eyes to see, but it was still too bright. It took him a few minutes before he was able to fully open them, although the light still bothered him.

"Heh…old man…" He said.

"I'm glad you're awake." The Hokage said, smiling.

"Could you turn down the lights, they're a little bright." Naruto said. The Hokage nodded, and dimmed them to the point of near darkness.

"That better?" Naruto nodded. "Naruto, I need you to tell me what happened to you."

"I…I only remember bits and pieces" Naruto said. He was still very weak. "I was awake the whole time… I remember it was cold…there were these beams of light…and pain." Naruto was visibly shaking. "I saw…one of them. They aren't human…I don't know who they are…" Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Who…or what…did they want?" The Hokage asked.

"I don't know…they never talked. But…like I said, I don't remember most of last night…"

"Last night? Naruto, you've been missing for four years."

"What? But I remember… I stole your robes just yesterday…"

"That was four years ago, Naruto…" The Hokage said, resting a hand on the boys shoulder. "I think maybe some of this might have been in your head Naruto. You've been through an extremely traumatic experience…of some kind." He said kindly.

"That wasn't in my head." Naruto said blankly. The Hokage didn't bother to argue. Naruto could tell the Hokage didn't fully believe him.

"Who's that guy?" Naruto said, pointing to the window on his door. The man with the cross on his chin was looking into the room. He had been watching the whole conversation, apparently listening in. As the Hokage looked over to him, he left. The Hokage only caught a brief glimpse.

"I don't know, didn't get a good look. Naruto, I want you to stay here for awhile. A good friend of mine is going to be here in a few days to take a look at you. After that, if you're ok, we'll get you a place to live. You still want to be a shinobi?"

"A day or four years, that ain't changing." Naruto said, smiling weakly.

"You're a little behind, but as soon as we can, we'll put you in the academy."

"Thanks." Naruto said, plainly. The Hokage noticed the lack of the boy's characteristic energetic happiness. He feared that was gone for good.

"Just don't rush into it. We'll have to get you in soon, but not before you're sure you're ready." 'If what that doctor said is right…' The Hokage didn't finish his thought. He looked back to Naruto to see the boy had fallen asleep. He smiled, and then left. Kakashi was standing outside.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing useful. He remembers some odd bits and pieces, but nothing really specific. In short, those four years are a blank spot for him."

"Amnesia?" Kakashi asked.

"I doubt it. There's too much about this that doesn't add up for the most convenient solution to possibly be the right one."

"What do you mean?"

"Read the medical report." The Hokage said, handing it over. Kakashi read it twice, and then just stared blankly at it.

"What in the hell…"

"See what I mean? This is completely different then anything anyone's ever seen."

"That is putting it mildly. But if this is right…assuming there aren't any medical problems…this kid is a going to be really hard to kill. Secondary organs…useful feature. We know someone did this…but why? Better yet, we should figure out how."

"Kakashi, whoever put him through this is going to pay dearly for it. The poor kid actually thinks that whoever did it was some kind of creature…trauma, no doubt, which makes sense seeing as apparently he was awake through the whole thing."

"Kami…" Kakashi said, muttering a short prayer.

* * *

_**Several days later**_

Naruto had been staying at the hospital, under extremely close observation. The Hokage had given him several books and scrolls to go over to help him catch up to his class in the academy. Naruto had clearly been changed by whatever happened to him. That seemingly indomitable spirit had failed in him. The boy was broken.

He had also developed insomnia. The doctors were astounded to find this had no affect on his health, at least physically. Humans were meant to sleep, as much for their mental benefit as their physical. Naruto, however, was tortured in his dreams. Sleep brought him the memory of the ordeal of his abduction.

However, his physical health was undeniably beyond perfect. His body seemed to be advanced in many ways not revealed by the initial tests. His body was able to use nutrients and energy extremely efficiently, although this did little to offset the increased demands of his body. As a result, he had to eat more often then most, but his body got more from it.

His eyes proved to be exceptional. They provided him with perfect vision, even in total darkness. His hearing was also well above normal human standards, although not impossible for a human to have, simply unusual. His sense of smell had improved slightly. His reactions were extremely unusual; he was far faster then any human, chakra being used or not, could possibly be. He would still need to develop them, but it was clear that they could be pushed to unheard of limits. His muscles developed quickly from atrophy, and proved to be abnormally strong for someone his age.

Even mentally, many large changes had taken place. Emotionally, Naruto was destroyed, but intellectually the boy had been reborn. His IQ was extremely high, falling just short of genius. His brain's processing speed was (_AN: Yes, they actually can measure this with certain tests._) utterly inhuman; he could interpret and analyze complex information in seconds. His memory was perfect, being photographic as well as auditory.

When Tsunade arrived, she was both horrified and amazed by what had been done to the boy. She ran a number of psychological tests in addition to the standard physical ones. As the earlier tests showed, his mind had been completely warped. Tsunade didn't see any signs of trauma in his story, although she didn't believe it any more then the Hokage did.

"I don't know how this was done any more then your doctor did." She explained. "The most I can really tell you is that there are a number of additional phenomena that were not uncovered in your initial tests. His body chemistry is almost completely alien. The enzymes his body uses to catalyze its reactions are not natural; I've never seen them before.

"Then there's his brain…while it is nothing but a myth that humans use only 10 of their brains, it is true that we don't make full use of our capacity for conscious thought. Psychologically speaking, we can't handle it. Naruto, on the other hand, is showing roughly twenty times more then normal brain activity. Moving on, his resting heart rate is only thirty five beats per minute. That, like everything else about him, is completely unheard of. There seems to be a parasympathetic element to his chakra which…well, I suppose the best way to explain it is that his chakra automatically releases to add impact to every punch, kick, or otherwise. He doesn't even realize he's doing it."

"What would the effect be if he did learn to use his chakra system…systems?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, I don't believe he can use two of them yet, they are linked to the seal. The other two he can clearly use…just one is nearly fifty times larger the largest chakra system I've ever seen. So if he used both...he could literally pulverize organs in a punch, if he learned to focus it. As it is, when he reaches maturity, he should be strong enough to shatter bones, without chakra."

"Well… he'll make a good shinobi."

"This isn't something to be happy about, sensei." Tsunade said. "This kind of operation…it would have taken hours…days. To perform it, which shouldn't even be possible, would require extremely heavy sedation of the patient. Naruto has gone over in detail, at least as he remembers it, the entire thing. The boy's psychological state is… questionable at best. Physically, he's ready for active duty, and although I can't see any reason to keep him from it for psychological reasons, his… obsession with this idea of alien life forms abducting him is clearly indicative of some disorder… although I can't find any evidence of this other then his assertions. I was going to leave right after examining him, but for the boy's sake, I'm staying. I'm worried about him…and anyone who comes into contact with him."

* * *

**_Undisclosed Location_**

Danzou took another drag on his cigarette. Gathered around him were several men, all of whom looked very concerned. He had just finished reiterating what he had heard of Naruto's memories.

"This could be a very major breach…the boy remembers, does he not?" One of them asked.

"The Hokage already believes the boy was simply traumatized. However, unless another explanation can be formulated, he will start considering the possibility." One of them pointed out. Danzou took another drag.

"So we give him one. I believe we could fabricate a bloodline, although Naruto's disappearance and reappearance will be impossible to explain, at least until an opportunity presents itself. As for fabricating the bloodline, we can have one of our agents edit the appropriate documents of his known ancestry, and have the Hokage conveniently uncover them." Danzou said.

"Excellent idea. However, there we still must address another issue." One of the men said.

"And that is?"

"Our… benefactors weren't the ones who took him."

"What?! You've been in contact with them?!" Danzou exclaimed, surprised.

"They sent a single message after they discovered the abduction."

"So there are others…well, no matter, it is no concern of ours, at least for the time being. Everyone, keep your respective governments and villages in the dark, as all ways. I will see to it in my area, as I always have." Danzou said. "Just one thing to note, the boy seems very… determined to discover what he refers to as 'the truth'. We won't be able to persuade him otherwise, I think. I will keep my eye on him, but he could be trouble."

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

"Ok class, we have a new student." Iruka said, motioning to Naruto. "Why don't you tell them a little about yourself?" Naruto just shifted in his seat.

"My name is Naruto." He said plainly. The class had heard of him. Rumors spread very quickly though the village that the missing brat had returned. Many of the kids already looked at him as an outsider and a loser, simply from the way they had heard their parents talk about him. Most of the class continued staring, expecting him to say more. Eventually, most of the class looked away, although several people in the class were sizing him up, mostly girls. Only a few guys were looking at him, trying to see if they could gauge his strength. He didn't look like much, although he had good muscle tone.

"I understand you've been reviewing some Taijutsu since you… came back. Do you think you're ready to practice it?" Iruka asked. "We were going to have a small tournament of sorts, just for practice. Taijutsu only." Naruto just shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Iruka said smiling. He had been informed that Naruto would be introverted, to say the least.

Iruka guided the class to the sparring arena. He had been informed that Naruto would prove exceptional in combat exercises, and so decided to give the boy to show off, and win himself some respect from his classmates. Iruka ran down the list of opponents he felt were respected by the class. "Inuzuka Kiba, why don't you test your new classmate?" The boy with a dog on his head answered with an excited yell.

"Heh, I'll put the new kid in his place! He doesn't have a chance, isn't that right Akamaru?!" The dog gave a yelp in response. Naruto simply walked onto the sparring platform and took his place. Iruka waited for Kiba to get into position, and started the fight.

Kiba dove in with an aggressive barrage of punches and kicks, but nothing particularly spectacular. From Naruto's view, each was agonizingly slow. He used a single hand to block them. Kiba growled, leapt back, and dashed at him on all fours. Naruto waited, and at the right moment, grabbed the collar of Kiba's shirt and lifted him off the ground. He let Kiba's momentum carry him through the motion of slamming Kiba into the ground behind him. The boy was out cold.

"How…how did you get that good in two weeks…?" Iruka said, stunned. He heard the boy was strong and fast, but Naruto had just completely dominated one of the better fighters of the class.

"How often would you say your average student trains every day?" Naruto responded. Iruka looked puzzled, but answered.

"About four hours or so, although Sasuke spends about eight, including the time he spends here."

"That's why your student here lost. I spend about 23 hours training. I don't have much else to do."

"But…what about sleep?!" One pink haired student yelled out. "That has to be a lie! Nobody trains more then Sasuke."

"I can't sleep. So I don't bother." Naruto answered curtly. Iruka was about to say that what Naruto was doing was extremely unhealthy, but Naruto cut him off. "It's not for me, Iruka-sensei." He answered as though he had heard Iruka make his statement.

"Umm…ok…any way, that was very impressive. I don't think you'll have any problems here…next fight!" Iruka called out the next two fighters, slowly establishing a ladder. Naruto watched each fight, memorizing the moves of each. In his second match, he fought a blonde haired girl named Ino. He caught her first punch and kicked her in the gut. She was coughing up blood. At this point, the class was starting to talk. Sasuke had even started noting the boy.

In the next few fights, it became clear that Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. None of his opponents lasted more then fifteen moves, and every one was knocked out. Naruto' strength and speed served to compensate for his relatively unpolished technique. His fighting was little more then street brawling, but it got the job done. He was showing first hand that appearances were deceiving. At their first glance of the short, pale boy, his class immediately viewed him as weak, despite his good muscle tone. After trashing every opponent, that image was completely wrecked.

Naruto was careful to size up each of his classmates. While he had no real fair way to gauge those he fought, he got a clear picture of most of the others. Sasuke was by far the best of the bunch. He was fast, his technique was polished, and he clearly had strength. Furthermore, he wasn't using the standard academy Taijutsu. He was also Naruto's next opponent. Chouji had strength, but not much else, other then the ability to take a beating. Sakura was obviously intelligent, but her physical prowess left much to be desired. Hinata had a superb technique that seemed to do a great deal of damage, but she didn't have the will to use it.

Naruto found himself in a gray area about a few of the better of his classmates. Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino were grey areas to him. Neither seemed to be showing their full deck, which Naruto immediately respected. Neither showed enough of their abilities to really by gauged accurately, so Naruto didn't bother.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you two have the last match." Iruka said, smiling. He was looking forward to a good fight, as was his class. Naruto's brute force style of fighting versus Sasuke's polished technique would make for a good match. Sasuke was smiling too, for once, he found himself facing someone who seemed to be a worthy opponent. Naruto simply stared apathetically, determining Sasuke's first move.

'He's aggressive and arrogant. He think's he's faster, but he's smart enough to know that he won't be able to take more then a few hits from me… he'll strike low, probably from behind.' Naruto thought, reasoning that Sasuke would attempt to attack a point which would leave no opening for a counter attack.

As soon as Iruka said the word, Sasuke moved. Naruto followed his movements, although Sasuke was a good deal faster then the rest of the class. Sasuke darted off to the side and around Naruto, trying to get behind him. Naruto didn't move.

'Just wait…' Naruto thought, mentally counting down. Sasuke began getting closer, staying low. At the right moment, Naruto back flipped, attempting to land on Sasuke. In a burst of speed, Sasuke got past it and kicked Naruto in the gut. Naruto didn't feel it.

'What is this kid made of?!' Sasuke thought. Sasuke was able to land several hits before he retreated, but Naruto didn't show any signs of being hurt or even bruised. The fight continued in this pattern until Naruto changed tactics. He adopted Sasuke's style of fighting, imitating his wolf-like tactics. It wasn't long before Sasuke realized that while he was faster, and fought better, Naruto simply couldn't be brought down by Sasuke's Taijutsu. He simply wasn't strong enough to damage the boy, who seemed to have iron armor for skin.

Sasuke became desperate then, and began using kunai and shuriken. Naruto caught a kunai in mid-air, and deflected the rest of the projectiles. He attempted to throw the kunai, but, having no experience with it, proved unable to use it any were near as accurately as Sasuke had. Still, Sasuke saw that without Ninjutsu, he wasn't going to win the fight.

'To hell with the rules, I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha don't lose.' Sasuke thought. He placed his hands in the tiger seal and yelled out "**Goukyakyuu no jutsu**!" He breathed in. Iruka was yelling at Sasuke to stop, but it was too late. Sasuke breathed out, releasing a giant fireball.

Naruto found himself in a very bad position. The technique was too fast to dodge, he didn't see any way to block it, and he didn't know any counter techniques. He stood, frozen in front of it as it loomed closer.

Iruka tried to move in to block the fireball, but he wasn't anywhere near fast enough to do so. All he was able to do was watch. He looked on, hoping for the best, when he noticed that Naruto's eyes were much bluer then normal, as if they were glowing.

* * *

**_At the hospital_**

"What the hell is going on with these damn things?" A nurse said, motioning to several EKG monitoring machines. Their readings were going haywire.

"Is it just these? We can get someone to repair them." Tsunade said.

"It's all of them!"

"Something must be causing some kind of interference then…but why is it only the brain activity readings that are screwed up?" Tsunade said, studying the readouts on the machines. Each one was reporting brain activity of nearly 200 percent.

* * *

**_Back at the Academy Taijutsu area_**

Iruka watched as Naruto seemed to grit his teeth in concentration, and as the fireball neared him, it seemed to hit some kind of invisible bubble around Naruto. Naruto's nose began to bleed as he seemed to struggle to hold the flames back, and when they subsided, he collapsed on the floor of the fighting ring.

"Sasuke what were you thinking?!" Iruka yelled out, rushing toward Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, what the hell was that technique that Naruto used?!" He replied.

"I have no idea! That has nothing to do with the situation right now! Sasuke, this is a Taijutsu only **practice** tournament. Why would you use such a powerful jutsu on a brand new student under these conditions?!"

"Maybe you didn't notice, but the 'brand new student' is not normal. Besides, in a real fight, there are no rules. It's win, or die." Sasuke answered back before storming off. Iruka sighed, and took Naruto to the hospital.

_Later_

Naruto woke up with a raging headache. Iruka and Tsunade were standing around him. They looked concerned.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"My head hurts. What the hell happened…the last thing I remember is a giant fireball."

"We were hoping you could tell us." Iruka said. "Just before it hit you it seemed to…hit some kind of field. I noticed you're eyes were glowing…I thought it was just because of the fire but it seems something more was going on."

"Around this same time every EKG monitor in the hospital went haywire, reading extreme levels of brain activity." Tsunade answered. "Do you have any idea what might have caused that?" Naruto stared at the ground for a moment.

"I knew those bastards screwed with something else…but what the hell did I do…look, if there's nothing else, I'm gonna go. I've got training to do." Naruto said. Tsunade shrugged.

"Whatever the hell happened, I don't think we'll be able to figure out. Go ahead, if you're sure you feel ok."

* * *

**_Undisclosed Location_**

It was very rare that Danzou met with the Syndicate more then once a month, but the abductee Naruto's outburst raised concerns. This was a new phenomenon.

"What exactly was it that happened?" A man asked.

"The boy was engaged in a training exercise and, when placed into a life or death situation, his mind reacted for him."

"Do we have a theory…"

"I believe this might be some kind of telekinetic development. He doesn't appear to have control of it for the time being, and it appears to require a massive amount of energy." Danzou said.

"This is sure to raise questions. This kind of ability is clearly unearthly, and the excuse of bloodlines will eventually stop working. Eventually someone is going to realize the truth behind that cover…after all; genetic mutations never have so great an effect as to grant any kind of power. Our predecessors did an exceptional job creating that smokescreen, but with this kind of development, it won't hold." Another said.

"So we do what we always do when questions are raised." Danzou said.

"Deny everything." A voice that seemed to hiss finished for him.


End file.
